Ese sentimiento
by Alice-kun
Summary: Se conocían entre ellos, compañeros de viaje, amigos desde ..que se llamaron por sus nombres, sentimientos mayores que la amistad pero, por ahora, mayores que el amor, y un sentimiento que creció hasta el final.{ viñeta participante en la actividad Poesía Feudal! De la aldea sengoku}.


Ese sentimiento

Pairing: inuyasha & kagome

Palabras: según word, 969, sin título, disclaimer y frase

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos,son de la gran rumiko takahashi

Notas del autor: aquí esta mi nuevo fic, que me mate buscando nombre para el fic hasta que me decidí por este, más abajo está el lo disfruten

Era una tarde abrumadora y tranquila, el viento soplaba con una dirección fija. El grupo de inuyasha se encontraba pasando por ahí, acababan de terminar la pelea contra naraku, se encontraban en la parte norte donde fue la batalla. Pasada la tarde los chicos lograron encontrar una parte en el bosque donde dormir y sango logro encontrar el fragmento de la perla y una cosa que no encontraban hace varios meses.

-kagome-chan- decía sango terminando de coger los trozos de la perla,

-Hai?

-mira, unas aguas termales!

-kya! Inuyasha,Inuyasha!

-Que quieres

-podemos ir, si,si,si!- decían kagome y shippo saltando enfrente de el hanyou

-Keh!.. Esta bien.. Pero váyanse antes de que me arrepienta

Yeay! Gracias, gracias- al decir esto, kagome, se acercó a inuyasha, se puso en puntillas, poso sus dos brazos en el cuello del hanyou y se acercó a el – qu-que ha-hac-haces kag-kagome- preguntaba un inuyasha nervioso y sonrojado – nada, sólo te agradezco- y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se apartó y shippo le dejo de abrazar

-vamos, shippo-chan,sango-chan

-Hai!

Al empezar a caminar a las aguas termales, nuestro querido monje se acercó a las chicas y poso sus brazos en los hombros de la dos.

-vamos señoritas, vamos a divertirnos, Inuyasha! Prepara todo para cuando volvamos!- decía el monje con una mirada libidinosa, un hanyou enojado y perplejo, shippo levitando en el aire y negando con la cabeza y las chicas preparadas para darle una lección al monje.

-PLAM!- y así recibió su merecido, las chicas pegándole, inuyasha riendo al igual que shippo.

Ni se le ocurra venir, hoshi-sama!

Si, monje miroku quédate aquí con inuyasha, ayudalo a prender la fogata y preparar el ramen- le decía a un semi-desmayado monje

-trajiste ramen!?- decía un inuyasha emocionado buscando en la mochila de la miko

Así es inuyasha,tres son suficientes para ti verdad- pregunto kagome

Si, tarden el tiempo que quieran- decía mientras ponía calentar el agua

Ayyyy, inuyasha nunca cambias- decía shippo

-que dijiste, enano?!

-na-nada- decía un asustado shippo –vámonos kagome-chan

Al decir esto, las chicas y el pequeño zorrito se fueron a las agua termales, mientras que el monje seguía en el piso e Inuyasha terminando el segundo ramen.

-ya.. párate.. Miroku.. Umph! Que rico – decía mientras comía

-Ya va Inuyasha, era mi momento, pude espiar a la señorita kagome- al decir eso Inuyasha lo miro desafiante y empezó a parase para ir a donde el monje-digo,digo,digo a sango- decía miroku nervioso

-más te vale, mujeriego y charlatán

-mujeriego si, charlatán no

Al llegar a las aguas termales, las chicas y shippo se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron, todo iba tranquilo hasta que shippo y sango preguntarán algo en específico.

-oye, kagome-chan – decían shippo y sango al mismo tiempo

Hai?

-que son Inuyasha y tu? –preguntaban los dos

-na-nani?! –al escuchar eso kagome se calló de la roca que había en el fondo del agua

Kagome-chan!- decía sango, rápidamente la levanto y la puso donde estaba- daijōbudesuka?

-hai, sólo me sorprendieron

-segura?- pregunta shippo

-si, shippo-chan, respondiendo a vuestra pregunta, Inuyasha y yo somos, mmm- decía mientras pensaba – es complicado de explicar

-dōshite? –pregunto shippo

El y yo somos amigos, pero tenemos algo y a la vez no , wakarimasuka?

-líe- decía shippo

-wakarimasen- decía sango, negando la cabeza

-Inuyasha y yo tenemos sentimientos al igual que ustedes- dijo señalándolos – pero es difícil ya que sentimos algo más que amistad pero, por ahora, menos que amor, me explico?

-Si, pero tu que sientes- le pregunto sango

-bueno, el me gusta, pero no se si sienta lo mismo- le decía la miko triste

-el lo sabe? –pregunto shippo

-si

-Yo creo que sí, después de todo, Inuyasha siente celos de koga-kun y que sepa, jamás, los sintió con kikyo- dijo sango

-Tienes razón, sango-chan, Inuyasha tampoco le gusta, ni permite, que miroku, koga, incluso, que ningún chico a excepción de el, se te acerque tango, cosa que tampoco hizo con kikyo.

-Enserio?! –pregunto una kagome asombrada

-Si- dijeron ambos

-No lo había pensado así- dijo más para sí misma que para ellos

-Así es kagome-chan, Inuyasha siente algo por ti, al igual que tu pero ninguno se atreve decirlo

-Creo que tienes razón, sango-chan- dijo- Se parece a la frase de un escritor famoso en mi época

-Enserio?!- pregunto un asombrado shippo

-Si

Podemos escucharla kagome-chan- preguntaron los dos

-Claro, si mal no estoy, dice:"Tu y yo, nos conocimos este verano, fuimos mejores amigos al instante, pero fuimos en un día distantes, todo por una chica en vana, que quitó nuestra esperanza, llegaste a la puerta de enfrente, para disculparte, por eso esperaba con la carita empapada para perdonarte y volver con nuestras vidas. Tuvimos celos por los dos. Pero en definitiva,¿ que es lo nuestro? Por ahora, al menos,es una especie de complicidad frente a otros, un secreto compartido, un pacto unilateral. Naturalmente, esto no es una aventura, ni un programa, ni – menos que menos- un noviazgo. Sin embargo, es algo más que una amistad"

-Vaya que hermoso- dijeron ambos

-Así es, vámonos de seguro Inuyasha y miroku están preocupándose

Al decir esto las chicas se levantaron y se colocaron sus ropas, revisando también los fragmentos, sin haberse dado cuenta de que dos chico pero en direcciones diferentes las habían escuchado.

Por el lado oeste había un chico alto, ojos de un color azul claro, cabello negro y largo que lo lleva recogido, tez morena, con armadura lobuna y una espada que había escuchado a la perfección la conversación de las chicas y triste se retiró a donde su tribu.

Por el lado esté un chico de alto,cabello plateado, ojos color dorado( ámbar), un Haori rojo y una espada había escuchado también la conversación solo sonrió, y se dirigió ante donde lo estaban esperando.

Hola, como están primero que todo gracias por leer mi fic, y Aquí les aclarare algunas palabras japonesas en español.

Hai: si

Nani: que

Daijōbudesuka: estas bien

Dōshite: porque

Wakarimasuka: entienden

Lie: no

Wakarimasen: no entendí

Y les ánimo a pasar por esta aldea, que de seguro no se aburrirán, espero que les allá gustado. Espero ansiosa u. Reviews suyo, arigatou, nos vemos, sayonara

Se despide con besos de otro mundo

THEanimeGIRLS

aqui está el link del foro:

forum/La-aldea-Sengoku/160640/


End file.
